Played
by LeighJ11
Summary: "Gonna make you pay for this once our daughters born, girl," and everything that comes after. A sequel to my other piece, Caught. Rated M for swearing, sexual scenes and a bunch of other stuff.


**It's like they're just rolling out of me. Prequel to** Good girl **is next and then the new AU piece and I've tacked the second chapter to** Turn my head **on the list too. Exciting times guys, I've got to admit.**

There's done stuff. They've dabbled. They've played.

They've never done _this_.

Beth rereads the note in the beaming sun through the window, looking up at the bed in between reading Daryl's cramped handwriting.

 _Strip and get on. Wait for me. You know why._

Christ.

She swallows as she lowers the slip of paper to her side and looks at the ropes looped over the bed posts and the blindfold, waiting.

Waiting for _her_.

They've played before, he's started games without expressing rules and she's followed them. She's crawled and been gagged, been spanked, been denied, been made into a sweaty, babbling incoherent mess and they've even used rope before too, on him and her, but this is something else completely. They have a four post bed and on each post, he's looped rope through on one end and manufactured a tie on the other to hold her down by both her wrists and her ankles. A fresh sweat lashes across her skin and she tries to calm her breathing but fuck it, no one's around to see her face snap down into a pained smile of both excitement and terror.

She's going to be completely stripped down, exposed. Bound wrists and ankles, eyes covered and laid out for him, like a present. She does know why. Knows exactly why. She gave birth to Violet nearly two months ago now but she still remembers his promise, ' _gonna make you pay for this once our daughters born, girl'_ and now he's finally cashing in. Beth hasn't wanted sex since the night she went into labour. In fact, she remembers quite vividly her scream to Daryl as her daughter's head was coming out: ' _we ain't_ never _havin' sex again you fuckin'_ asshole! _''_

Glenn still laughs about it even now and mimes it to Daryl whenever he's looking to be the wind-up. Maggie just about dies whenever he does it since she was there during the birth and must have been the one who relayed it back to her husband. Point being, Beth hasn't really felt in the mood between sleepless nights and the loose, stretch marked skin of her belly. It's not that she feels unsexy per say, it's more that she just wants a chance to understand her new body, get comfortable with it before she bares it to her husband.

Daryl isn't offended like she feared he would be and really, she should have known that he wouldn't. Either way, sex has been off the table and they've put all their attention into raising their little girl. Beth's barely even missed the sex, busy as she's been and loving every minute of it. Watching their daughter play and laugh, pull faces like Daryl when she doesn't get fed quick enough or look up with Beth's eyes, entranced as her daddy makes funny faces at her, has been some of the best months of her whole life.

The days can be hard still with death and decay still outside the door and sometimes they still lose people, but coming home to Violet lying on Daryl's chest is something she never thought she wanted and everything she always wanted in one fell swoop. Maggie's been trying to get her hands on her niece since the night she was born but Beth and Daryl have continued to beat her back, too greedy for their own time with their baby.

Until last night when Beth finally gave in and agreed that Violent could go and stay with her aunt, uncle and Enid for the night, a young girl who Maggie and Glenn have practically adopted and who coos over Violet in a way Beth can never stop a grin for. It's from her sister's house she's just returned, in the new house that Beth now shares with her little family.

Briefly, she wonders when Daryl found the time to sneak back in here after she left since they parted ways a few hours ago for her to go to Maggie's and he to do a shift on the wall. He's good with knots so it wouldn't have taken him long but even still it sends a thrill straight through her, imagining him plotting all of this and writing out the note, placing it in the middle of the freshly made bed.

Probably smirking, the bastard.

She takes a deep breath, similar to the ones she tried when she was in labour before she gave up and panted like a bull, and she starts to strip. It was never a question of _if_ but _when_ and now her clothes come off with a giddy excitement she never fails to feel when Daryl so much as looks at her, let alone gets his hands on her. Beth's not completely sure when her husband will be back to carry out his predetermined plans and the thought of waiting for hours… wet and needy… she swallows and keeps going, finally reaching her panties and drawing them down her legs, kicking them away before she goes to the bed.

She sits in the middle for a full minute just feeling the coarse ropes before she takes the loop and pushes her ankles through, one at a time. They're snug but she can move her ankles at least. Not enough to work herself out of them when she's fully bound, but it's something. She reaches for the wrist ones but then pauses, remembering the blindfold. There's no way she'll be able to get it on with even one hand so she slides it over her eyes first and then blindly seeks the ropes and pushes her wrists through.

That takes a couple of minutes and it allows her body time to start getting excited so that by the time she lies flat on her back, stretched out on the bed, her heart is racing and her breathing erratic. Her legs are spread with the ropes and the air is so tantalising on her cunt, once more covered in tight curls as she's not had the reason or the patience to shave since she gave birth. The whole of her body is a network of thrumming nerves and it takes a long while for her breathing to regulate back to healthy levels.

Fortunately for her, she has time. A lot of time, what feels like hours waiting for Daryl to get home and she's not erratic anymore but there's a slow, lazy trickle of wetness from her cunt and down the crack of her ass when she pictures her husband coming home from his shift, knowing what's waiting for him in his home, in his bed and smirking to himself. God, he's such an asshole because until he's here, she can't move. She can't get pissed off and untie herself, leave the room and greet him with a scowl. The minute she signed up for this, the minute she got on the bed and slid into his ready made ties, she committed and now there's no way out.

 _Christ._

Finally, finally, with her ears straining for the past however long for any movements at all, she hears the stairs go under the pressure of a boot. By this point she knows the way Daryl walks from hunting dinner to killing walkers, sneaking up on humans and even the sound of his feet walking across the bedroom when she's down in the kitchen making breakfast. She _knows_ it's him and her whole body tenses; releases in a desperate bid to remain unfazed and then tenses once more when the door swings open.

There's nothing for her to see and there's nothing for her to hear, Daryl silent in the face of her spread out on the bed, waiting for him just like he told her to. The vulnerability alone threatens to choke her and when she whimpers it's strangled and broken and downright desperate, like a puppy without its owner for the first time. She wishes he would _say_ something because she can't, not only because she's speechless and her mouth dry but because there are rules, not spoken aloud but there are rules, for now.

The first sound in a while is the door clicking shut and she jerks, no sight to give her warning and the smallest of things startling her, making her pulse tick rapidly, such as the sound of Daryl's zipper. God, what is he going to do to her? Fuck her and not talk to her? Use her hole and leave her here? _Fuck, calm down, calm down._ Her heart is going to come out of her fucking chest. Still no speech from her husband but the undeniable sound of his stripping, slowly, meticulously as if she has her sight to enjoy the show.

She groans and tugs on the binds and then she squeaks like a mouse caught in a trap when his slap lands hard across her thigh. Instinctively she tries to jerk her leg away from him, but she's held down, held in position for him to land another stinging slap and the vulnerability washes over her all over again, threatening to choke the very limited breath from her and smear her inner thighs with the fresh gush of fluids that pour out of her cunt.

"Daryl, I-"

Whatever sentence she was planning to babble out of her mouth is abruptly cut off when he rams fabric between her lips. "Don't talk."

A flush like no other sweeps from her head to her toes; burns like a trail of fire all through her system until it ignites in her cunt, her clit, her folds, her stomach, turning her inside out.

"You like that? Smelt good but I'm guessin' it tastes better, huh?"

Beth struggles to understand what he's talking about until the fabric in her mouth soaks with her saliva and her tongue is full of the taste of her pussy. He's stuffed her _panties_ in her mouth as a gag, to shut her up.

Oh, _God_.

She keens through her teeth, all of them now clamped down on her panties and her jaw aching for the effort. He hasn't even touched her and she feels wrung out, destroyed. What the hell is he going to do to her? The mattress dips with his weight and she can't see but she can feel him between her spread legs.

"Always been able to smell your cunt, y'know, girl. Always knew when you wanted it. Slut."

The sound trapped against the panties in her mouth isn't quite a moan or a groan or a cry but more a combination of the three, something inhumane and wrecked. He knows she loves to hear that, the way he felt about her in a time when they weren't married, when they weren't who they are now but completely different people, awkward and sullen. It turns her on to unbearable levels when he whispers secrets in her ear of times he's stared at her ass or had to ask her to repeat herself because he was picturing his cock shutting her the fuck up.

It's so much worse because she knows that excruciating feeling, that intense, dark longing for him and to know he could even feel a fraction of that… it's powerful. It's powerful in a way that says that this is too because it's an outcome of that raw need, that lust that drove them to madness. She still can't see anything and her eyes are completely blacked out and so that might be why when he swipes his tongue through her cunt it's so fucking _good._ It's the most intense feeling, to be bound and gagged and blindfolded and _used._

Because he's not fucking her or forcing her to take his dick, choking her with it, he's not manhandling her into the position he wants but he's still using her, lashing out at her body with his hungry, broiling urges and she feels like several white hot lashes are rained down across her skin and it's so much, so goddamn much, too much and she bows under his mouth and shakes. The orgasm is screaming through her but then it crashes against a brick wall because Daryl stops and he _laughs._

Asshole.

"Ain't cummin' today girl, don't get ya hopes up."

Fucking, fucking _asshole._

She thinks she screams with pure frustration but mostly she's aware of the burning ropes around her limbs and the sweat slicking her body, keeping hold of her hair at her temples and the hollow of her throat and the angry, throbbing pulse of her cunt. Daryl snorts like she's a child he just can't deal with and suddenly his cock is rubbing through her slit.

Beth cants her hips with excitement, offering herself because _yes, yes, fuck me now_ , but he doesn't let his cock rub against her clit, doesn't even really play like she prefers him to and he works into her fast and hard, rough with her after so long without sex and some sort of breathless _unh_ crashes around the gag in her mouth.

"Y'ready, girl?"

She nods her head with eager jerks because she is, she so is and she's so fucking excited, panting a little crazed and desperate, waiting for him to move and tilt his hips and catch that spot behind her clit but he doesn't. Well, he _does_ but he just fucks her. Fucks her like he wants to fuck her like she's just a hole to give him his pleasure, his hands falling to her hips and _pinning_ her and there's nothing left of her to move but her head which thrashes wildly while she screams. Because God, he's such a fucking asshole.

He's fucking her and he knows she can't cum unless he's touching her clit or he's hitting the right spots and he's most obviously not doing any of those things and even though it's so fucking good she's moaning thickly and thrashing and trying to move under the strength of him, it won't get her nowhere because she knows her body and she knows _this._ Beth's moans become a little less like moans and a little more like shrieks and she knows now why he made sure she was tied up, why she was gagged, blindfolded and it's because he wouldn't have been able to do it.

He's told her before, how she brings him to his knees with a certain look under her lashes, with her nails in his ass, her teeth in the flesh of his bicep, her clenching thighs around his hips, her words, all on their own. Daryl's tied her up and gagged and blinded her because he didn't trust himself to hold out, didn't trust himself to be powerful enough against her and if _that_ doesn't make her feel like she's cumming without her cunt actually doing so, they'll be nothing in the world that does. He starts to speed up now, his thrusts violent and harsh, their skin slapping together beautifully.

He still doesn't give her what she needs, deliberately angling his hips so that she's suspended in the same pleasure soaked torture while he just _takes_ her and so she tightens her cunt muscles around him because _fuck him_ and he may have done everything he can to immobilise her, right down to his hands on her hips but she still has this: his biggest weakness.

Yelping like a kicked dog, his hand must have caught him against the wall because there's a ringing slap and a hard thrust upwards and then he's pulling out, leaving her pussy throbbing and she can't see him, can't see anything, her head rolling around in confusion but suddenly his fingers are rough on her chin, yanking it down, yanking the gag out and cumming in her mouth.

It hits the back of Beth's throat like fire and she chokes but he holds onto her chin with a bruising grip and empties himself with strangled, husky groans. When he's done he holds fast and grunts, "show me, lemme see my cum on your tongue, you filthy fuckin' whore."

She thinks she sobs but she does as she's told and stick her tongue out, the cum thick and hot and dribbling into the back of her throat, down her chin and still she can't see him but she doesn't have to because she already _knows_ the look on his face. "Swallow it. That's it, girl, swallow my cum."

Like a good little slut, she swallows it all and her clit pangs with desperation. "Please, Daryl, can I cum? Please?"

They've played. They've never done this. She's never asked his permission before and it burns like mortification but explodes in her cunt like his tongue on her clit. She practically holds her breath after she asks and it explodes out in a wail when he answers.

"Not tonight, girl. You gotta learn what happens when you think you're in control. 'Cause Beth?" She can't see him but she feels his weight as he leans closer, his breath hot and moist in her ear. "You ain't."


End file.
